La Princesse et le Chevalier
by Poupou-pidou
Summary: [OS] Un petit voeu pour un grand héros. Un petit baisemain pour une grande princesse.


C'est une idée qui m'est venue. J'aime beaucoup la valse et j'ai trouvé qu'à part une arène, le terrain de combat contre Ganon dans OoT pouvait servir à autre chose. Snif, je les trouve trop mignons ensemble ces deux-là.

Disclaimer: non, TLoZ ne m'appartient pas. D'ailleurs, je nage en pleine illégalité en vous proposant cette fiction. Enfin, je crois?

Allez, trois lignes de blabla suffisent. Please, enjoy.

* * *

La Princesse et le Chevalier

Link se tenait, las, face à l'endroit où était allongé Ganon quelques instants plus tôt. La magie des Sages avait fait disparaître son corps, mais l'odeur et les destructions restaient visibles. Il semblait à Zelda que l'écho du choc des armes lui revenait encore, vivace, renvoyé par les collines alentours.  
« Link…  
-Oui.  
-Tu dois repartir.  
-Je sais. »  
Le Héros du Temps se retourna, rangeant son épée derrière son dos. Bien sûr qu'il savait ! C'était prévisible, les Déesses n'apprécient pas que des balafres si profondes défigurent leur monde.  
Il regrettait de n'avoir pas pu empêcher ce qui s'était produit. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir réussit à dissuader Sheik de fuir dès qu'ils se rencontraient. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir évalué à sa juste valeur son amitié avec Saria. Il regrettait…  
Il n'était pas un adulte et plus un enfant. Il avait perdu son innocence et pourtant souvent on lui disait qu'il était naïf. Il savait plus de choses qu'un bon nombre de personne et pourtant était souvent traité en ignorant.  
Tout serait réglé avec ce dernier sursaut du temps : Hyrule redeviendrait le pays verdoyant qu'elle avait toujours été, les Gerudos n'auraient plus de roi tyrannique, Il serait Kokiri jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et oublierait jusqu'au souvenir de cette aventure, croyant que ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
Pourtant, Link était loin d'être enthousiasmé par cette décision.  
« Je vais totalement disparaître d'Hyrule, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui.  
-Mon histoire sera-t-elle écrite sur un quelconque livre ?  
-Non.  
-Je serais donc considéré comme mort.  
-Oui.  
-Peux-tu refuser sa dernière volonté à un mourant ? »  
Face à la surprise de Zelda, Link eut un sourire hésitant. Bien sûr qu'elle lui accorderait ce qu'il voudrait, tant que ce n'était pas contraire à la volonté des Déesses.  
« J'aimerais… Danser avec toi. »  
Il avait dit ça en tendant sa main et Zelda ne put retenir un rire nerveux mais clair. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de titanesque, à la hauteur de la tâche qu'il avait accomplie mais non, il lui demandait de danser une valse. Une simple valse, la danse la plus élémentaire pour une princesse.  
Link retira ses armes. Son dos courbé, enfin soulagé du poids de ses souvenirs douloureux et du métal qui les charriait, se redressa fièrement. Le chevalier des fables d'Hyrule reprenait la stature qui lui convenait, dépassant maintenant Zelda de quelques pouces. Retirant enfin les gants d'Or de ses mains, il apparut dans la forme qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter : un Hylien en habit vert.  
« Oh, Link, comme tu as dû souffrir.  
-Je pense être mieux loti que ceux qui habitent les cimetières. »  
Si peu de temps pour éprouver ces si profondes douleurs. Il avait perdu une partie de son âme et son corps avait été meurtri si profondément. La main gantée de Zelda, posée dans la sienne, lui faisait oublier tout. Dans un souffle, il lui fit un baisemain, agenouillé, comme les preux chevaliers des contes de fées.  
« Vous avez ravi mon cœur, ma Dame.  
-Je le garderais contre le mien, jusqu'à la fin des Temps, noble Héros. »  
Et ils débutèrent leur danse, serrés amoureusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune musique qui résonnait dans leurs oreilles mais leurs cœurs suffisaient pour battre le rythme.  
Des pas sans faute, l'un contre l'autre, sur un champ de bataille. La Princesse et le Chevalier.  
« Si Père me voyait…  
-Il n'aurait rien à dire.  
-Et pourquoi cela ?  
-Ganondorf était Roi des Gérudos, je l'ai vaincu, je suis héritier du trône. »  
Zelda eut un soupir soulagé : il n'était pas de sang royal mais possèdait tout de même un trône. Elle posa sa tête au creux du cou de son compagnon d'une danse : transpiration, poussière et sang.  
Et ils tournent, les deux amoureux, insensibles à ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Et ils tournent sans jamais s'arrêter, comme pour s'extraire à la course du Temps. Et même si le ciel est couvert, même si la nuit est noire, que la Lune ne s'est pas levée et que le Soleil est éclipsé, rien ne les empêche de se voir avec le regard de deux cœurs battant à l'unisson.  
Une larme solitaire fuit les yeux de Link, creusant un sillon propre sur une joue souillée de sang et de terre. Elle roule, éphémère et salée, jusqu'aux contours de son visage. Elle s'échoue, abandonnée, sur un visage sans défaut et finit sa course sur les lèvres d'une femme.  
« Link, sais-tu quelle est la seule chose que les Déesses ne peuvent altérer ?  
-Non.  
-Le libre-arbitre. »

Et ils dansent, inséparables et inconscients. Le monde pourrait s'arrêter de tourner qu'ils ne s'en soucieraient pas plus. Sept ans à rattraper.


End file.
